Of Femme Fatales and the Chaos of Christmas
by this SHIP of FOOLS
Summary: It is Harry and Ginny's first christmas as a married couple and Harry wants to spend it with their family, but Ginny has other plans... rated M for mentions of sex!


**Disclaimer: me no own Harry Potter. Me yes own plot and story.**

**A/N: Hey guuuuys! This is my first slightly racy/sex-related fic so I'm a bit nervous about putting it on here, but... Yeah. Oh btw, AngelinaAndGeorge are completely canon.**

* * *

><p>I was rudely awakened by <em>someone<em> pulling part of my covers back, making the cold, morning air whistle down the bare skin of my back, exposed by the shirt I was wearing riding up my body while I slept. I opened my eyes and Harry's blurry shape materialized in front of me. He looked so good when he was shirtless. He bent down and whispered, "It's Christmas morning, Gin."

I sat up quickly and then fell back onto my pillow with a groan. "But I don't want to get up!" I whined. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I knew what he was about to do, so I decided that I didn't much like being hauled out of bed on Christmas morning. I sat up and pulled him up onto the bed with me, sliding out of the covers so we were both on top of them. I pushed him down and kissed him. He laughed through our kisses, "No, Gin. We have to get to the Burrow."

I laughed devilishly. Muahahahahaha… this was going to be fun.

"I love yooou, Haaarry" I said mischievously.

He rolled his eyes and pushed me off of him, climbing out of bed and pulling open the drawers of my dresser.

"What do you want to wear today, Ginny?" he asked, pulling out a fresh pair of knickers and a bra.

I harrumphed. No matter how wonderful getting presents for Christmas was, spending time with my completely crazy, ever changing and growing (Seriously. We Weasleys seem to breed like rabbits), rambunctious, and just messed up family. I mean, why, _why _can't Harry and I just spend out first Christmas together? Alone? Without George pulling pranks on us, Percy stating random facts about anything and everything or bragging about his promotion at the ministry, and Bill and Fleur cooing at their child and being all lovey-dovey, and Hermione and Ron being all random and... Yeah, crazy.

"I dunno… Harry, why do we have to spend Christmas with my family?"

He looked at me. He was going to be hard to convince, but I was up for the challenge.

I smiled maliciously and grabbed him, bringing him closer and planting a fiery kiss on his lips as we toppled onto our bed. I had him. I knew it. We weren't going for Christmas.

Needless to say, we didn't leave the bed for another few hours.

/\

I don't think Mum expected us to arrive on time. In fact, I don't think she expected us to arrive at all. She had our presents under the tree, yes, but she looked very surprised when we showed up, clothes rumpled and faces flushed (I don't think she could tell whether from the cold or from sex).

Ron glanced up from where he was sprawled across the couch with Hermione. He snorted.

"Decided to show up, have you? Not too… occupied?" He teased.

I laughed.

"Well, at least we _did_ show up. Ginny was fixed on staying in bed the entire day." Harry said. I elbowed him. Hey, at least I'd let him come here. Lord knows I could've stayed in bed all day.

Bill looked up from were he was coddling Victoire and said, " Hey! How has the newlywed's first Christmas morning been?"

"Great." I replied, a glint in my eye.

He smiled knowingly.

George came down stairs, "Harry! Ginny! You're here! I didn't think you'd come. You know, first Christmas sex is —" Angelina clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Excuse my Georgie's language." She said, aiming a glare at her dirty-mouthed husband.

I laughed again, steering Harry to one of the chairs and sitting on his lap.

"Where's Percy?" I asked.

"I have no idea! He said in his letter that he wouldn't be coming. Something about a new girlfriend…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyone want me to do a sequel thingy about who on earth is Percy's MysteryGirlfriend? Huh? Yes? No? Maybe? Possibly? The odd thing about this fic it I've gotten the most reviews in such a short period of time ever! Maybe people like raunchy fics the best. I know _I_ do.. JUST KIDDING! Like, SIRIUS-ly. Haha. Get it? Sirius-ly? Yeah? (awkward moment when your joke isn't funny) ... **

**Okay, so y'all. um. If you want to know about the sequel, it's currently included in my story "First Times". It's a Paudrey (Percy/Audery. I can't STAND Penelope/Percy) fic, and I would appreciate it if you would check it out! :) **


End file.
